That Damn Rat
by 4everclueless
Summary: Um... no exact summary right now, seeing as how I'm not done with it. Just posting it so that I don't forget about it. On the other hand, enjoy the beginning. Yaoi. Kyo/Yuki. Don't like? Don't read.


**Warning: Contains yaoi. Don't like? Don't read. **

**Let it be known: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket characters. I just play with them.**

* * *

That Damn Rat

Kyo groaned as his eyes slowly opened, allowing some of the morning's harsh sun to filter through his eyelashes. He rolled over onto his stomach, pulling the pillow over his head. Yet the sun was persistent, slipping around his defense and finding a way to attack his eyes again.

Kyo growled and jumped up quickly. "Damn sun! Go to hell. I will kill you," he exclaimed, throwing his pillow out the open window. _What…? Which bastard opened the window? _He walked over slowly and leaned out, looking around for the poor pillow.

"Looking for something?" Kyo jumped as head popped into view. The silvered-haired man held a square of white that was Kyo's pillow. "Give it here, damn rat," he growled, snatching the dirt stained object from his enemy's hand.

Yuki looked at the orange headed boy calmly and simply shook his head slightly. "You should take better care of your things. Tohru took great care to wash the pillow cover. Do you not think highly of Honda-san's caring work?" Yuki's head leaned sideways slightly as his innocent expression accused Kyo.

Kyo stiffened at the mention of the absent-minded girl's name. "I couldn't care less about her!" he yelled automatically. He flinched at the untrue words, but said nothing to correct himself.

Yuki looked at Kyo with disgust before walking away from the window and through the woods and to his 'secret fort'. Like hell it was secret, everyone knew about it.

"Hey! Get back here damn rat," Kyo called after him, but Yuki continued to walk and soon enough he was out of the cat's sight completely.

Mumbling to himself, Kyo dropped the pillow on the floor and closed the window. He stripped and changed into his usual cargo pants and a black shirt. As he pulled the dark fabric over his head, it tugged slightly on his bracelet. Great just another beautiful reminder of what kind of a monster he really was. "Screw you," he cussed at no one in particular.

He trudged down the stairs grumpily, glaring as he found the Dog sitting at the table as Tohru served him coffee. "What is she, your maid?" Kyo glared as Shigure laughed, a perverted smile already forming on his face. Shit. He shouldn't have said that.

"One could only hope." He looked at Tohru as she blinked once, not having caught the statement made by Kyo.

"You would have to wear a uniform, of course." He had an innocent smile on his face that made Kyo sick, and the Cat almost felt pity for the brainless girl.

Wait, what? No. He had no pity for _her_. God, how could he even think that? It was just… disgusting.

His head snapped back up to focus on the scene before him. He had almost missed Shigure's next words, but unluckily for the perverted writer, and some of the furniture in the house, Kyo barely caught them.

"…with lots of lace, of course. But don't worry, I'm sure Ayame will have the perfect thing for you."

Either the girl was too polite to tell him to shut up, or too clueless to understand exactly what he was talking about. Kyo guessed it was a mixture of both.

Luckily for her, he didn't have this problem.

"What the _fuck_!" A loud crash sounded throughout the house as Kyo bunched his fist into a wall. Now don't get him wrong, he wasn't doing it for her. He was doing it because he was fed up with the pedophile and his idiotic jokes. The fact that he was currently residing in his house be damned.

The table was about to be flung away from the temperamental Cat when a cold, pale hand shot out and grabbed one of his wrists. Growling in aggravation, the orange haired boy swung his free arm around, aiming for the purple eyes of his sworn enemy.

Not once had the Cat ever beat the Rat in a fight. This time was no different. Yuki easily dogged the flying fist while maintaining a firm grip on the hot headed boy. He even seemed to be gripping it firmer, and Kyo grimaced in discomfort at the hold that was being placed on his main vein.

If judged only by appearance, Yuki might seem weak and fragile. He resembled a prince (in Kyo's view, more like a princess) who could easily be beaten.

Kyo could firmly attest to the fact that this was not true. Not that he'd ever admit it to anyone else, of course.


End file.
